Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a memory management method and more particularly relates to a memory management method for a rewritable non-volatile memory, a memory control circuit unit and a memory storage device.
Description of Related Art
Digital cameras, mobile phones, and MP3 players have undergone rapid growth in recent years, so that consumers' demands for storage media have also increased drastically. Since a rewritable non-volatile memory is characterized by non-volatility of data, the low power consumption, the small volume, the non-mechanical structure, and the fast reading and writing speed, the rewritable non-volatile memory is the most suitable in these electronic products. Therefore, the flash memory industry has become a very popular part of the electronic industry in recent years. For example, an embedded multi-media card (eMMC) widely used in portable electronic devices is a storage device using flash memory as a storage media.
Generally, a host system can transmit an adjust command to a storage device using a rewritable non-volatile memory (such as a solid state drive) to inform the storage device to eliminate data block no longer needed in the storage device so as to increase usable space. However, in order to response to the adjust command, the storage device is required to additionally consume resources and time to process the adjust command. Therefore, how to save time consumed for processing the adjust command so as to maximize the effect of the adjust command is an objective to which persons skilled in the art are committed.